This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus of providing a daily cover to overlie and, in effect, seal dumped waste such as trash, garbage, fly ash and bottom ash in a landfill or other dump area.
It is common in landfill or dump operations which receive garbage, trash and/or ash deposits during the day to provide a covering layer of compacted earth approximately six inches to two feet deep at the end of the day. This earth layer is to prevent the escape of odors, the blowing of papers and other trash into the adjacent area, the proliferation of pests such as flies, rodents, and birds, and the leaching of toxic or disagreeable components from the dumped material. This cover material provision often termed "daily cover" is frequently required by municipal, state, and/or federal regulations which govern such landfill or dump operations.
The task of placing and compacting an earth "daily cover" represents a very significant portion of the landfill operating cost since it employs significant labor and heavy equipment. Such compacted earth cover performs its principle function only for a day or so, that is, each day's garbage or trash layer is covered at the end of the day and further garbage and trash layers are then piled directly on top of the previous day's "daily cover."
Besides the cost of applying the compacted earth cover, it is recognized that multiple earth fill layers used in this way consume a significant volume of the valuable landfill space which might otherwise be used for receiving garbage or trash. It is well known that many areas are rapidly exhausting their available landfill acreage and reducing the consumption rate of the available landfill volume is, accordingly, desirable.
An alternate solution to the provision of such compacted earth cover has been proposed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,788 and 4,519,338 in which means are disclosed for coating the landfill surface with a non-biodegradable plastic foam spray which, in effect, provides the "daily cover." Such process, however, utilizes high pressure spray equipment which tends to blow away the debris. Although this foam spray method reduces the volume consumed by the compacted earth layer alternative, such method still adds a small amount of undesirable volume to the landfill. In addition, the proposed plastic spray solution is expensive, and its applicability limited to dry climates and may even add its own contamination to the landfill depending on the plastic foam utilized.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a "daily cover" for such landfills which utilizes no additional space therein and accomplishes its overall objectives in a straightforward, relatively inexpensive and low tech manner. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a daily cover for a working face of a landfill having a surface roughly defined by a front laterally extending edge and a rear edge longitudinally separated therefrom, comprising providing a sheet-like member in a compacted form, said member having an extended length and width to cover at least a substantial portion of said working face, said member having a laterally extending trailing edge, fixedly positioning said trailing edge onto said landfill working face at a position longitudinally remote from said front edge thereof and thereafter moving the remaining portions of said member towards said front edge so as to extend said member and cover said working face.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.